Winter Hazard
by Shadow38383
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia get into a fight, and a storm is coming. WARNING: Character death! Don't remember if I put in language of sorts so rated T to be safe. Pls review.


**Felt like writing something sad, and well...this came out. Enjoy and pls review.**

**P.S. I tried to add some lines as a location transition, let me know if it's ok or not as I don't know how to make that line that I see in some of the other fics.  
**

'Ok, ok, relax.' Ichigo thought to himself as he felt his heart begin to race, 'Pull yourself together! You're going to do this to get it out of the way, no matter how painful it is!' Ichigo nodded to himself, got off his bed, walked over to the closet, found Rukia's coat, and placed a note inside one of the pockets. "I bet the first thing she'll say, no matter the outcome, is how pathetic it was to do it this way." Ichigo said to himself with a smile which quickly faded away as he left his room.

"Hey Ichigo." Rukia greeted as Ichigo reached the ground floor and Ichigo nodded back in response. 'I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd think he was up to something because of how quiet he is.' she thought to herself.

"IIIICHIIIIGOOOOO!" Isshin came flying out of nowhere in an attempt to hit Ichigo in the head, but Ichigo sidestepped and Isshin went out an open window, which Karin locked closed as soon as she heard him hit the snow outside.

"Well, that's that." she commented as turned on the TV which was immediately interrupted on all channels.

"This is a special weather report." An announcer commented and the meteorologist came on screen.

"Well my friends, if you were looking forward to a white Christmas then your wishes have been answered...early!" the meteorologist reported, "We've detected a winter storm headed our way and is expected to reach us later today, bringing a lot of snow with it too! While this is a good thing to those who want the snow to come, the storm is unusually strong even for this area so it is highly recommended that you stay indoors when it hits. Expect power outages; so stock up on those candles, flashlights, and batteries, and I'll see you tonight at ten."

"This has been a special weather report from your local news station, we now return to our regularly scheduled program, already in progress." A Christmas movie took the screen only to be ignored by the occupants of the home.

"Well, you heard the weather man!" Isshin cried out as he rubbed off the snow, "Time for preparations!"

"But, we still have 'preparations' left over from last year's storm." Yuzu commented.

"Very well, then we must work on sleeping arrangements." Isshin commented, "We don't want anyone getting cold. Ichigo, you share with Rukia, and if you can't help yourself, make sure your first try gives me grandchil-" Isshin was cut off by his son's fist knocking him out.

"Anyways, let's get the food ready." Ichigo commented. He walked into the kitchen, where Rukia was waiting for him as they had agreed earlier to help Yuzu prepare dinner. Much of the time was spent in silence, yet neither one of them was bothered by it.

With their help, Yuzu managed to finish making a feast for everyone to enjoy. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was. He and Rukia hadn't fought once in the time that they helped Yuzu, or even while eating, 'I could get used to this.' Ichigo thought to himself. Just as he felt a smile creep its way onto his face, it was flicked away by a sound he knew all too well as the cause of his problems, a phone vibrating.

Rukia checked her phone and groaned as she pulled Ichigo away from the table, "Well be right back" Rukia commented to the others as they stared at the two, confused.

Ichigo sighed, "What now, a hollow?"

"No, I'm needed back at the Soul Society." Rukia replied, "Renji is coming to get me."

"Of course it would be him." Ichigo scoffed in offensive tone, slightly surprising himself.

"What do you have against Renji?" Rukia asked, taken aback by Ichigo's tone.

"...nothing, just go and take care of business." Ichigo commented, looking away and waving his hand. He honestly didn't know why he was acting that way.

"What the hell!?" Rukia snapped, "What is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing." Ichigo responded carelessly, "Go do whatever is important, or whatever with Renji."

"Ugh, you're such an ass!" Rukia shouted.

"We'll if I'm such an ass, then why the hell are you still here!?" Ichigo snapped and froze. To say Rukia was surprised would be an understatement. She quickly turned away from him and went to his room.

"Hey, what is that?" Karin asked as she pointed out the window causing Isshin and Yuzu to turn.

"Whoa! I guess that's the storm." Isshin commented, "Damn, it looks like one of those massive sandstorms from the Middle East!"

"Well...FINE!" Rukia snapped as she returned with her coat and Ichigo could've sworn he saw tears, "I can see that I'm not needed, I'll come back for my stuff later this week!" With that, Rukia went out the door and slammed it hard behind her, leaving Ichigo to facepalm himself.

"Damn it, why did I have to act like that!?" he asked himself still standing in place for about thirty minutes. He went and opened the door to catch Rukia and apologize, but a thought stopped him. "Damn, she's probably halfway to Urrahara's by now. I guess I should give her time to cool down first anyway, because right now she won't listen to me..." With a sigh Ichigo was about to close the door when Karin came running to the front door.

"ICHIGO!" Karin yelled causing Ichigo to turn his head towards her and in that instant, the storm hit, knocking Ichigo off his feet and into Karin, "CLOSE THE DOOR ICHIGO!"

"I'M TRYING!" Ichigo snapped, struggling against the fierce winds, when a thought crossed his mind, "Shit, RUKIA!" Ichigo broke for the door only to be brought down by Karin as she closed the door. "Karin, get out of the way! I have to find Rukia!"

"Ichigo, you can't go out there!" Karin snapped, "You'll freeze to death!" Ichigo ignored her and grabbed his coat.

"She's fast, but not that fast." he said to himself, "Tatsuki's is on the way to Urrahara's, hopefully she went there just before the storm hit."

Tatsuki let out a sigh as she looked out the window, "Well, not only is my family out of town, but now there's a blizzard from hell." She sat at her kitchen table with some hot chocolate. "It wouldn't be bad to have some company right now." Tatsuki nearly spilled her hot chocolate when a hurried thump suddenly came at her door. Still shaken, Tatsuki hurried over to the front door as the thumping increased in speed. "Ok, I'm coming!" Tatsuki called out as she opened the door and was met with Ichigo bursting in, closing the door, and falling to his knees.

"Ichigo!?" Tatsuki yelled out in surprise.

"Ngh...T-t-tat-suki...I-i-is R-r-r-ruki-a h-here?" Ichigo asked shivering as Tatsuki brought a blanket and her hot chocolate.

"What?" Tatsuki asked surprised, "She went out during the storm!?"

"N-no, b-b-efore..." Ichigo replied, "…had a fight with her, now I can't find her."

"You went out here to look for her!?" Tatsuki asked.

"I was coming here originally, but to be sure I checked other locations on the way here." Ichigo responded.

"Calm down, I'm sure she's fine." Tatsuki commented trying to calm him.

"No." Ichigo replied. "I have to find her."

"Ichigo, I'm just as worried as you, but if you go out there again you won't make it." Tatsuki commented.

"I don't care." Ichigo replied as he reached for the door, unsuccessfully though as he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

'Ichigo!" Tatsuki called out as she knelt next to him. She could still hear him muttering something.

"Rukia...I'm sorry...please be ok..."

"D-d-d-d-amn t-this stupid blizzard!" Rukia said to herself as she fought her way through the storm, 'I can't believe I didn't see that coming! Just where the hell am I!? I can't see more than five inches and-' "AHHH!" Rukia didn't manage to see the ledge coming up and she fell into a river. 'Shit, I have to get out!' she thought to herself as she reached out for whatever she could.

After flailing desperately for something to grab onto for about a minute, her hand made contact with a railing. Quickly, she pulled herself up and onto the snow again, shivering violently, and barely able to move.

'Damn, my hands are freezing.' she thought to herself, 'My pockets seem to have managed to keep out the water.' Rukia placed her hands in the pockets of her coat as she supported herself on an unknown object. "Huh?" Rukia felt what appeared to be a folded piece of paper.

She pulled it out to find that the cover read, "_For Rukia._" Curiously she opened the letter and read it, "_Umm...Dear Rukia...I guess...whatever, look, here's the deal; Tatsuki asked me what I would feel like if you left again. I answered hurt, but that isn't the half of it! I've thought about what you've helped me through, what we've done together, and I realize that while I find it hard to see you leave...I can't let it happen if I wanted to...I really can't. I tried to imagine a life without you making a comment about how I should be more careful, or even going to lunch at school without you bothering me to open a juice box for you. I...I feel like I would go downhill without you, I wouldn't be able to handle, let alone breath, after a day without you, or at least knowing that you'll comeback. I just can't take it anymore, but the only problem is that I didn't know how to tell you this. I know this is pathetic, but in this letter, I am asking you, will you be my girlfriend? Tell me the next time we meet if you're ready to say yes or no._"

Rukia didn't know what to do. Here she was, freezing to death, and now she didn't know how to respond to Ichigo's question, or if she would even get to. Her body began to give her more violent warnings, which she didn't notice until her teeth were chattering hard and fast enough that she cut her own lip. An idea came to her.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted as he came to.

"Finally, you're awake." Tatsuki commented, causing Ichigo to turn to her as she tossed him his coat, "Come on, let's go find her." Ichigo stared at her for a bit and nodded as he put on his coat.

"Thanks." He commented.

Rukia felt conscious of her surroundings, but she couldn't move her body. 'Damn it...so...cold...Ichigo...' she thought to herself, 'it...must be...morning...' In the distance, Rukia could hear voices.

"Come on! Look harder!" A voice commanded.

'Ichigo?'

"Calm down, Ichigo." Another voice commented, 'We'll find her!'

'Tatsuki? How do I let them know?' Rukia could feel the snow around her shift as their presences searched for her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out, "Ruuukiiiaaaa!"

'Ichigo...so...cold...I'm sorry...I can't...' Rukia never finished her thought, as everything became colder and went black.

"Ichigo, watch your step." Isshin called out when he saw his son trip on something near the swing set.

"Where can she be?" Tatsuki asked to no one in particular, "Huh? Ichigo?" Ichigo was staring in horror at the spot that tripped him. Realization was visible in his eyes as he quickly flung himself at the spot and began to dig. Tatsuki wasted no time and joined him. Ichigo saw something deep in the snow that he was digging away, grabbed it, and pulled it out.

"No..." Ichigo whispered as Rukia's face came into view. Her face had become pale and blue, her eyes were shut and without emotion, and her lips had become purple. Ichigo noticed a cut on her lips, indicating how cold it was the night before. "No." Ichigo repeated louder this time as he hugged Rukia's body close and tears began to fall from his eyes, "Rukia...please god no! RUKIA!"

"Ichigo..." Tatsuki called out sadly while placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo tuned to see Tatsuki holding the letter he placed in Rukia's coat in her other hand, but it was different, "…it was fight beside her." Ichigo took a closer look only to trigger his sorrow and deepen it as he read the message. Ichigo hugged Rukia's body as close as he could, not wanting to let go.

"Rukia…" Ichigo sobbed, "Please don't go…this can't be real…Rukia!"

"What…is on the paper?" Isshin asked and Tatsuki simply showed him the message on the note. The message was barely legible as it was written with blood, but at the same time, the message was clear as it read a simple yet powerful word, "Yes."


End file.
